csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JUGi
|} Jakob "JUGi" Hansen (ur. 1 kwietnia 1997) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie znajduje się na ławce rezerwowej drużyny North. Drużyny *2015-02-17 – 2015-03-04 - 35px|Dania madjicK Gaming *2015-03-04 – 2015-11-02 - 35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk *2016-01-28 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Dania Revival Gaming *2016-05-11 – 2016-06-18 - 35px|Dania Alpha Gaming *2016-06-18 – 2017-02-01 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport *2017-02-01 – 2017-02-21 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport (nieaktywny) *2017-02-21 – 2018-03-12 - 35px|Dania Heroic *2018-03-12 – 2018-04-24 - 35px|Dania Heroic (nieaktywny) *2018-04-24 – 2019-03-28 - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming *2019-03-28 – 2019-05-02 - 35px|Dania OpTic Gaming (nieaktywny) *2019-05-02 – 2020-01-17 - 35px|Dania North *2020-01-17 – nadal - 35px|Dania North (nieaktywny) Historia 2015 *'17 lutego 2015' - JUGI dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę madjicK Gaming. *'4 marca 2015' - Skład drużyny madjicK Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Reason Gaming.dk. *'2 listopada 2015' - JUGI opuścił drużynę Reason Gaming.dk. 2016 *'28 stycznia 2016' - JUGI dołączył do drużyny Revival Gaming. *'11 maja 2016' - JUGI dołączył do drużyny Alpha Gaming. *'18 czerwca 2016' - JUGI razem z Niko opuścił skład drużyny Alpha Gaming i dołączył do tRICKED eSport. 2017 *'1 lutego 2017' - JUGI został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową w drużynie tRICKED eSport. *'21 lutego 2017' - JUGI oficjalnie opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport i dołączył do Heroic. 2018 *'12 marca 2018' - JUGI został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Heroic z przyczyn prywatnych. *'24 kwietnia 2018' - JUGI opuścił drużynę Heroic i dołączył do OpTic Gaming. *'22 lipca 2018' - JUGI razem ze składem OpTic Gaming: 30px|Dania k0nfig, 30px|Dania gade, 30px|Dania cajunb oraz 30px|Dania Snappi dostał się na turniej FACEIT Major: London 2018. 2019 *'28 marca 2019' - JUGI został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny OpTic Gaming. *'2 maja 2019' - JUGI oficjalnie opuścił drużynę OpTic Gaming i dołączył do North. *'29 lipca 2019' - JUGI razem ze składem North: 30px|Dania valde, 30px|Dania Kjaerbye, 30px|Dania gade oraz 30px|Dania aizy dostał się na turniej StarLadder Berlin Major 2019. 2020 *'17 stycznia 2020' - JUGi został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny North. Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania ISKOLD' *1/2 miejsce Game Show League Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk' *1/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 3 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 4 (2015) '35px|Dania Benny Benassi' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 11 (2015) '35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Alientech CS:GO European Cup 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) *3/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 (2015) '35px|Dania Revival Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce E-Frag Rising Stars Season 2: Europa (2016) '35px|UE CSGO2x.com' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Pierwsze kwalifikacje - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Alpha Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game On - June Invitational (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset Kinguin Cup (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet EU (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ECS Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Danmark League 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Dania' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 31 (2016) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk Masters 1 (2016) '35px|Dania Jokes' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Herning 4 (2017) '35px|Dania Onliners' *Pierwsze miejsce CG-LAN 6 (2017) '35px|Dania Heroic' *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *12/14 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) '35px|Dania OpTic Gaming' *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *17/19 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *3/4 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG.BET Shuffle (2018) *Drugie miejsce cs_summit 3 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Europa Północna - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *1/4 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce WePlay! Lock and Load (2019) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 (2019) '35px|Dania North' *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europa (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Dallas 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Finały (2019) *1/4 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Finały (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder Berlin Major 2019: Decydujące mecze minorów (2019) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 (2019) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *9/12 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Północnoeuropejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019 (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *Game Show CS:GO League Season 2: JUGI vs. CPH Wolves *Global Offensive Champions League Season 2: JUGI vs. dignitas *JUGi vs. Epsilon - PGL Regional Minor Championship Europe - ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Qualifier 1 *JUGi vs. eSuba - ELEAGUE Season 2 Europe Open Qualifier 3 *JUGi vs. North - ESL One Cologne 2017 *Jugi with an insane 4k against NAVI *Heroic JUGi's Clutch with UMP-45 on Mirage vs SK @ ELEAGUE CSGO Premier 2017 *HEROIC JUGI VAC SHOT *JUGi vs. mousesports - LOOT.BET Cup 2 - cs_summit 2 Qualifier *StarSeries i-League Season 4: JUGi vs. Natus Vincere Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 150px150px150px Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze, którzy są nadal na kontrakcie z organizacją, lecz już nie grają dla niej Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1997